Team Shroomizoomi
Team Shroomizoomi (often abbreviated as Team ShroomiZoomi) is a television series that airs on Nintendo Kids. It currently has 4 seasons. Summary Mario and friends go on various adventures in and around Mushroom City. Characters Team Shroomizoomi Mario - The leader of Team Shroomizoomi. He has the ability to use Power-Ups to change into various forms of himself. Luigi - Mario's sidekick. He has the ability to use gizmos that can help out the team during their rescue missions. Princess Peach - Daisy's best friend. She has the ability to use her hair as a measuring tool. Princess Daisy - Peach's best friend. She has the ability to use numbers to calculate things. She is a pro at the video game Math Dragons, as revealed in Let's Play Math Dragons!. Yoshi - Toad's best friend. He has the ability to extend his arms or legs. Occasionally, Yoshi can extend his jaws. He pretends to be a doctor in Doctor Yoshi. Toad - Yoshi's best friend and Toadette's brother. He has the ability to use shapes to build things. He has a bit of a prankster side, as revealed in Doctor Yoshi. Toadette - Toad's sister. She has the ability to change her dress-shirt into any pattern. Her favorite game is hide and seek, as revealed in the opening of The Kite Festival. Birdo - Yoshi's crush. She has the ability to transform into various vehicles (ex: Car, Plane, Train) via a press on the middle of her bow. Rosalina - Mario's closest friend. She has the ability to use her wand to make magic happen. Patrica and Cynthia - A Patrat and a Cyndaquil who are two of Mario's closest Pokémon friends. Patrica is a bit forgetful about time while Cynthia is completely normal but constantly fails at chemistry. Though they are two different Pokémon, Patrica and Cynthia have 3 things thing in common: They love to play, eat and tickle their friends. They mostly tickle Mario but they also tickle Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Birdo and Rosalina. They are the only members of Team Shroomizoomi who are Pokémon. Allies Answer Guy - A Robotic Shy Guy. He usually gives a simple explanation written on paper whenever Luigi asks him how does something work while placing his hand on his head. He appears in a very little amount of episodes, such as The Milk Out and Special Delivery. Winnie - A bunny witch. She is very close friends with Daisy. She makes her debut in The Incredible Winnie. She accidentally traps herself in a magic bubble in Winnie's Magic House. Shark Kart - A go kart owned by a Toad named Jose. She debuts in the episode of the same name. She has a ticklish underside, an unbearably tickly nose and a really powerful sneeze. Shroomi Zoid - An pink alien that has a similar appearance to Orbulon. She is the main ally of Team Shroomizoomi and is always there to assist them if she is needed. She can be called by using a Shroomi Alien Caller. In some episodes, Shroomi Zoid is seen in the Team Shroomizoomi Headquarters and is often ordered by Team Shroomizoomi to take care of the headquarters while they are away on a mission or adventure. Pak E. Derm - An elephant-like creature who guards and works on all doors, bridges, animals, and anything you can think of in Mushroom City. Seasons 4 Episodes Team Shroomizoomi/Episodes 78 (19 episodes in Seasons 1 and 3 and 20 episodes in Seasons 2 and 4) Genres Animation Family Fantasy Comedy Adventure Drama Musical Ratings TV-Y Trivia * This show is based on Team Umizoomi. * Unlike Team Umizoomi, Team Shroomizoomi has more than three members, as there is a total of eleven members, two of which are Pokémon. * Most of the episodes take place in Mushroom City. * Phrases like "Holy fungi!" and "What the fungi?" are often used in the series. * This show is computer-animated but has some 2D graphic objects. * Because the series is interactive, there are many fourth-wall breaks. * Team Shroomizoomi communicate directly with the viewers and encourage them to participate with the show, thus breaking the fourth-wall. Category:TV Shows